Video content providers, television networks, and the like are using social media technologies to help improve and promote their content. For example, many shows, programs, and movies are represented in webpages and/or in various social networking services via blogs, microblogs, pages, and the like via which users can read up on certain episodes, learn more about the actors, find out interesting facts about the show, program, or movie, etc. Additionally, functionalities are typically provided for enabling users to communicate or share what they like, enjoy, and/or to support certain content. For example, webpages and social networking services oftentimes display a selectable feature with content, which when selected, conveys a user's affinity for the content with which the feature is displayed. Selection of an affinity option by a user may encourage other people to view the content on the webpage, blog, microblog, or social networking system page, and may also provide feedback to the video content provider, television network, etc., of users' interest in the content.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that aspects of the present disclosure have been made.